The Future:  From Awesome to Straight Edge
by Molly Hudson
Summary: The first of my stories featuring a new group of friends called The Future. Kate has been brought in to Mentor Evan Bourne but will she fall in love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

The first day of a new job is always, and I mean always, daunting! As the three of us stood facing the coaches. The signs on them had us all dumbstruck.

"Pinch me!" I whispered.

"Oh my god I know!" Sarah replied.

"Well come on destiny awaits us," Neil said taking our hands and we walked forward. As we approached the coaches we heard people talking, our welcoming committee? Vince had told me via email they would arrange for a few people to come and meet us, was this them?

"You gotta keep your head focused Matt, twice suspended! This new mentor of yours won't stand for any crap!"

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to have a bloody mentor!"

I knew he was talking about me, I was brought in to be Matt's mentor, Sarah was going to train for the position of assistant manager to the diva's division and Neil was in the crew. But if he felt like this, what was the point of being here. I began to back away; Neil grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"If you back out now you will never meet that man who I know makes you smile each day and I'm sure once Matt gets to know you he will change his mind. If not I'll sort him out!" He chuckled as he and I followed after Sarah who had already walked around the coach.

"…So listen Matthew you deserve a chance and Kate's here to offer you that. Take a chance, as she would say trust me"

"Thanks Sarah," I chuckled I don't think she had noticed that the person that Matt had been talking to was Kevin. Sure she liked Randal above the rest but Kevin was a close second.

"Kevin, Matt it's a pleasure to meet you!" Neil said as he shook their hands. I went to Sarah and pulled her into a one arm hug.

"Cheers you! Did you notice Kevin?" I felt Sarah gulp as she looked over at Kevin gaping like a fish. It was hilarious but so cute!

"Did you hear that?" Matt said as he came over to me, I nodded. "I'm sorry, I know your here for my benefit and I do thank you and it's my last chance with the company. I just can't believe I'm in this situation!"

"Matt I can only help you if you let me," I sighed shoving my hands in my pockets.

"I know. Hey let's do a do over? Hi I'm Matthew Korklan." I giggled and smiled, he was as gentle as I thought he was.

"Hey Matthew, I'm Kate. Nice to meet you!" We shook hands.

"Well tell you what come and take a look around, I promise no one will bite not unless you ask nicely!" He laughed.

I followed a little nervous; would I be meeting Phil today? _Focus Kate_ I mentally scolded myself; _you have a job to do! Now go and make yourself proud!_

I kept looking out for the others as Matt gave me the backstage tour but didn't see them once.

"So you will meet the rest of the roster later, we all tend to arrive at different times for house shows. It's not like how we do it in the UK; I take it you've been to a few shoes there?" I had been to every UK tour for the past five year but I didn't say that I just nodded.

"So come on let me in on a secret."

"Which is?"

"Which of the roster do you like? You must have a favourite almost everyone does."

"Punk, I mean, I don't have a favourite I'm here to do a job."

"Punk really? That is hilarious!" I think I went fifty shades of red right on the spot.

I spent the afternoon with Matt getting to check everything out. He took me to the areas where Neil and Sarah were working and then before he headed off to training he told me he was going to be back in a couple of hours and he would complete the tour.

I went to a quiet looking area and pulled out my notebook and started to plan out Matt's plan. Being professionally trained I knew the different steps he would need and at first it would be hard, especially if he had another bash to his neck. I made a note to see if I could look into something else to help him deal with the reoccurring injury he had, surely there had to be something less detrimental to his career. My job was going to be keeping him here and keeping AirBoom together.

"Earth to Kate. Hello?" Someone said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the familiar face of my best buddy.

"Hey Neil," I said as he gave me a hug. "How are things going for you?" Neil plonked himself down beside me and told me everything. Including the details of watching Eve and Barbara practicing for their match later on. I had to laugh when he told me about that. He had been a massive fan of theirs for ages.

We decided to go and find catering, I felt better with Neil, in case we bumped into people. Luckily catering was deserted so we were able to grab some food and sit down. We watched as people came in and out people we recognised and a few we didn't.

"Is it me or do the wrestlers look better looking in the flesh?"

"Totally!"

"Hey guys," Sarah called as she came over with a plate of food. She sat down and then gave us a recount of what the afternoon had been like for her.

"So Kate, time for me to go to the locker rooms. Would you like to come and see where all the backstage locker room action happens?"

"I can't, Matthew I'm with my friends. Plus would it be allowed?" I said, I didn't want to leave my friends.

"Umm Kate are you stupid. Go and check it out!" Neil said in shock.

"Just be sure you report back yeah!" Sarah added.

"So how bout it Kate?" Matthew held out his hand and this time I took it. "A few people have arrived now and it would be cool if you met them."

"Oh yeah? Who's here?" I was officially nervous now.

"Just people who I work with!" Matt giggled. That could mean anyone. "So this is the locker room!" The door looked normal, no scary markings or anything, what had I been so nervous about? Matt opened the door and led me in.

"So Kate meet Randal, Stuart, John and Phil." I looked at Phil. He was here, in real life and as gorgeous as I had remembered him. "Phil if you're wondering why she's staring at you it's cos she likes you!" Matt burst into laughter.

"MATT!" I squealed and practically ran out of the locker room straight into Cody.

"Hey watch where you're….." He started to complain then saw it was a girl. "Why hello missy and who are you?" He said winking at me. Seriously Cody coming onto me? I muttered something about asking Matt and bolted.

Luckily I found my way back to catering and raced over to Neil and Sarah. "" the words raced out of my mouth.

"What the actual fuck?" Sarah said pushing a seat out for me as Neil went to get me some water. He handed it to me and as I was shaking so much half the cup went over the table.

"Now start again?" Sarah said giving me a reassuring smile. Neil had taken my hand and was rhythmically massaging my knuckles the way he did when I was having a diabetic hypo.

"Ok so we get there and he introduces me to Randal, Stuart, John and Phil. Then he went ontosay…"

"Kate breathe" Neil said trying to calm me. I sipped the water again and then started again.

"He told Phil I like him. I didn't know what to do so I squealed at Matt and backed out straight into Cody."

"Priceless!" Neil couldn't help giggling. He quickly stopped as I shot him a death stare.

"Oh you haven't heard the best bit" I said sarcastically. "Cody came onto me!"

"Really?" Sarah said.

"What was it he said exactly… "_Hey Missy who are you?"_ In his flirty voice! I just want to die. Kill me, seriously kill me right now!" I said as I let my head drop on the table with a bang.

"Is she alright?" I heard Matt say, I hadn't heard him approach as I was not lifting my head off the table for anyone.

"I think you killed her!" I heard Stuart say in his strong Northern accent.

"I didn't mean to," Matt said a hint of apology in his voice.

"Matt can I talk to you for a minute!" I heard Neil say and then release my hand.

"Neil, what are you doing?" I hissed still not moving my head.

"It'll be ok, since when have I let you down?" Neil said as he patted my head. I grunted, half believing him, half not.

"Hi Stuart I'm Sarah!"

"Ok wait, where are you from? You sound like you're from my neck of the woods!"

"The Wirral" Sarah replied.

"How about that!" Stuart said. "Well Northern Lass will you allow this Northern Man to buy you a drink?"

"Sure, Kate will you be ok?" Sarah asked, I mumbled my yes and felt as she stood up beside me and went over to the bar with Wade.

"Kate?" Matthew was back.

"What?" I grunted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Neil explained it all to me. I feel just awful right now!"

"So you should," I said finally raising my head from the table to look at Matthew.

"You look so much better now," Matthew smiled at me.

"What now I have my head off the table or after everything?"

"Both!"

I looked over at Neil who was talking to the crew and he indicated he had to go. I waved as he left and turned my attention to Matthew.

"So do you forgive me? I always tend to mess up and as we have to work together it will be better if we can put this behind us and…"

"Do you know you talk too much?" I giggled.

"I have been told that yeah, chronic nerd disorder and all." Matthew giggled, the air was clear. "So do you and Sarah want to join me and the team in the backstage area and watch the show the way we watch it?"

"Sarah?" I called over. It looked like she told Stuart she would speak to him later and came over.

"Yeah?"

"Just asked Kate if she wanted to join me and the team in the backstage area, would you like to join us?"

"That'd be cool," Sarah said and then whispered to me "Will Randy be there?" I nodded as she smiled. "Let's go then" She said linking my arm as we followed after Matthew.

We walked into the backstage area; it was a complete contrast to the quieter catering area. It was full with so many people that Sarah and I recognised and many we didn't. Neil was out in the arena which by looking at the monitors was full to bursting.

"To help get us into character in this area we all address each other by our ring names. So right now I'm Evan Bourne not Matthew Korklan. It's easier for many people when they are here if they are new to the company as they have seen us on their televisions and such." Matthew explained to us.

"I totally understand Evan." I said, Sarah nodded in agreement.

"So with that in mind I'll introduce you to more of the family we have." We were introduced to Alex, he remembered us from earlier, Cody, he was still shooting me his seductive smile, Sheamus, his accent was broader in real life and then to Sarah's delight Randy. They found it easier to talk to than I did with Punk but I was aware of exactly where Punk was in the room and that he had been looking at Matthew and myself since we had walked in.

"So you're the mentor?" Kofi said as he came over and shook my hand. "Time to get this little fool into shape" He said as he ruffled Evan's hair.

"It's really nice to meet you Kofi; I have been watching your career with interest for ages now. I loved when you teamed with Evan" I said, AirBoom was by far my favourite tag team and that said a lot as I was a diehard DX fan.

"Ahh thanks it's always nice to know you're appreciated!" He said as he gave me a hug. "Any friend of Evan's is a friend of mine" He said before he headed off towards the monitors to watch the show.

"There is one last person who I said I would take you too." Matt said as he liked my arm and walked me over to Punk.

"So I'm supposed to say sorry to you for embarrassing you before. Punk this is Kate, my mentor" Evan said as he introduced me to Punk properly. Punk put out his hand and I shook it. I hadn't said a word; they had all failed me again.

"It's nice to meet you. I admire the work you are doing with Evan. Do you have expertise in the area?" Shit, Punk was asking me if I was straight edge.

"I am yes, although I'm completely straight edge" I stuttered out. Punk smiled.

"It's always nice to meet someone on the right side of things. Let's hope you can bring Evan to it." Punk smiled before Beth came over.

"Hi I'm Beth Phoenix" She said quite abruptly. I thought I could sense a change in Punk but I wasn't sure.

"It's an honour to meet you Beth, I've always been a fan of yours" I said smiling at her.

"Well I have to take Punk to sort something, but I will see you later I'm sure" She said, I caught the tone of her voice again; she was pissed off about something. I watched as they walked off together.

"Don't mind her, you'll get used to her. But you should be aware that they are together and she doesn't like people messing with her men."

"Oh" I said

"Don't let her put you off; she's really nice when you get to know her!" Matt said reassuringly.

"Come on let's go and watch the show" Evan said as we headed back to the crowd gathered around the monitors. I looked over to Sarah; she looked completely at home sitting next to Randy and smiling at him. Randy, single Randy and Sarah would make a great couple. They did look great together. After the messy divorce Randy had been through I figured something out of the ordinary would be good for him too.

"Evan you're on in 10 minutes" one of the stage hands called out. It was the first time I had seen Neil since catering, he smiled at me I put up the okay sign and he nodded. Everything after the rocky start was going really well for everyone.

"Will you be ok on your own?" Evan said as he got up to leave.

"Really? You have to ask her that? I'll look after her. Hi I'm The Miz by the way!" He said as he claimed Evan's seat.

"Kate?"

"I'll be okay thanks Evan. Good Luck out there! I'll be watching" I said as I motioned towards the screens.

"Really? Evan just go!" Miz said as he leaned back and made himself comfortable. "I don't bite" Evan grunted and then headed towards the ring.

"So you know I'm the current WWE World Champion" Miz started talking to me. Honestly although yes I thought he was cutie I was more interested in the monitors as AirBoom's music had just hit. "Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry Miz but I have to watch this it's part of my job," I smiled at him apologetically.

"Well I have things to do anyway" Miz said getting up and stalking away. I hadn't meant to upset him but I obviously had. I prayed that if anyone took the seat it wouldn't be Cody, I just couldn't handle his flirtations right now. But as I watched the screens the theme for Legacy hit and there, reformed were my other favourite tag team Legacy. I was in trouble. I watched the match with close interest trying to pay attention to Evan and Kofi not Cody and Ted. The match was won by AirBoom and I couldn't help let out a whoop. Then I remembered where I was and sat down, trying to hide. I could tell a few people were giggling at me, I didn't care, AirBoom were champions again, and this was good for work as well as being pleased for someone who I hoped would be a friend.

I got up and headed over to the ramp just as Cody passed. He shot me a flirtatious smile and then I heard the excitement from Evan and Kofi as they came down the ramp.

"Were back!" Evan said jumping and giving me a hug.

"That was amazing, seriously amazing!" I laughed as Kofi gave me a hug.

"Come on let's go grab a drink!" Evan said.

"Evan?" I said accusingly.

"Diet, alcohol free drink I mean" Evan smiled at me and threw his arm around my shoulders. "You coming Kofi?"

"Just let me change yeah? Want me to grab you a shirt from your bag?" Kofi said.

"That would be great see you in catering!" Evan said as he pulled me off in a run towards catering. "Did you see it?" He said before he started detailing the match for me and getting excited and jumping around. I loved this side of him, I had seen it on the screens before and it was great to see. It was a while before Kofi came into the room.

"Kate?" He called over and signalled for me to join him.

"I'll be right back Matt," I said leaving Matt with his diet Pepsi.

"I have some bad news; I found this in Matt's bag." He pressed something into my hand; I didn't need to look at it to know what it was. It looked like Matt needed a mentor more than he thought.

"Matt can I talk to you in private?" I asked as I went back to his table. Matt's face fell; he knew he had been found out. He got up and followed me. He led me to an area that was so secluded in the building that I was a little nervous.

"I know what you are going to say. I was going to get rid of it."

"Have you had any?"

"No I promise you can test me I you want, I was going to if the match hadn't gone well but it has. Damn Kofi! I thought I could trust him."

"Matthew you have absolutely no right to be angry at Kofi. It's not like he forced this on you, did he?" Matt shook his head. "Then this is on you. Do you really want to lose your position here?"

"No but the temptation, I … I…" He walked away and banged the wall. I walked over to him and he turned around with such force I shrunk down, paranoid he was going to take his anger out on me, it wouldn't have been the first time. When I opened my eyes he was stood there tears streaming down his face looking horrified. "I would never hurt anyone!" He said through the tears. "I need help" He crouched on the floor.

"Matt, that's why I'm here," I crouched next to him and put my hand on his knee. "I promise you Matt we will beat this. I promise you!"

"Don't promise me something you can't keep, rehab didn't help how can you?" He said pulling at his hair. I took his hands and slid my hands into them.

"I don't make promises I can't keep. Please trust in me and my work. I'm here for you day or night!" Matt pulled me into a tight hug.

"But why" he whispered.

"Because Matthew Joseph Korklan I believe in you!" I whispered back.

"Thank you that means a lot, considering I only just met you today!"

"Matt we met way back when you first debuted."

"We did, why don't I remember this?"

"Because you meet so many people how would you remember one? Don't you worry about the how and the when I'm here now and I'm not leaving until we have you sorted!"

Matt smiled and took my hand as we both stood up. We headed back to the catering area where Kofi and a few others were gathered. Neil and Sarah were both there, Neil was talking to Mike and Sarah was still with Randal.

"Time to head back to the hotel and get some sleep before travelling tomorrow?" Neil said as he came over and gave me a hug before I introduced him to Matt.

"Who are you travelling with tomorrow?" Matt asked Neil and myself.

"I'll be with crew and were leaving at 5am!"

"Shit that's early dude!" Neil shrugged; I guess he knew what his job entailed. "Matt if it's ok with you I'd like to travel with you and whoever you are with?"

"I'd like that. Here we should properly swap numbers. I'll call you an hour before we leave and we can meet in the foyer. I take it you are in the same hotel as all of us, the Radisson?" It was my turn to nod as we typed our numbers into each others phones. "See you in the morning Kate" Matt said as he headed back to the crowd. Neil went to get Sarah who closed her night with a kiss from Randal on her cheek. She was blushing like crazy when she got over to me.

We were back at the hotel within half hour and we all crashed in our room. We knew that tonight would possibly be one of the last nights we would all be together; we worked for the same company yes but in different ways and on different times. Sarah had the pull out and crashed almost immediately.

Neil and I quietly caught up on everything before we crashed in the double we were sharing. I rested against Neil and the tears started.

"Hey, hey what's this for?" He whispered.

"Things are going to change now aren't they?"

"Sure something's will be different but I'm always going to be me and you will always be you and I can promise you we will always be friends. I will still text you so much you will bore of me with your new crowd."

"I will never bore of you! You have always been there for me. Remember that pact we made before we came over here. Friends forever?" I pulled back my wrist band to reveal the symbol Neil and I had come up with for us. He had his on his shoulder much bigger than mine.

"Yes and that's not going to change. You are part of my family and that will never change. I gotta get some sleep I'm sorry" Neil whispered.

"It's ok, me two, Matt needs me and I have a feeling it will be exhausting. Neil?"

"Yeah"

"Love you dude!"

"Love ya too!"

I could hear him drift off to sleep as my phone buzzed. I checked it, I had told Matt I was there or him twenty-four seven.

_You and the new guy Neil together? Matt_

I quietly laughed. How many people had asked me that or had thought that. It always made me laugh, we had never been more than best friends but we were very close and I could see how people could think that. I text him back…

_No no we're just friends. Anyway sleep time, night night! See you in the morning bright and early! Kate_

I fell asleep not long after, dreaming about my first crazy day with the WWE.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning as promised Matt met me in the foyer with a huge hug. He looked tired and I wasn't sure if that was due to the withdrawal or to the fact the adrenaline had worn of and he was really just tired.

Sarah was hanging back this morning, she was still finding her feet after the excitement of the previous night and now she stood back and watched as the others congregated. The atmosphere was quieter than the night before, no hollering or cat calling. The thing that made me laugh the most was Cody. He stepped out of the lift, sunglasses on, looking pale and almost looking like he had just sucked on a sour lemon.

"Morning Cody, late night?" I called over, trying hard not to laugh at him.

"You could say that," he said as he came over and smoothed his hand through his hair.

"Thanks for last night, Cody" Barbara said as she ran her perfectly manicured nails down his arm, squeezing his hand before she walked off calling to Eve.

"Another one bites the dust?" Matt joked.

"I gotta do something, see you later" Cody muttered and dashed off. Part of me I must admit felt a little upset by the fact that he had spent the night with her. I don't know why, hell I was into Phil, wasn't I?

"Come on then, time to go," Matt said as he grabbed his bags and mine and we walked off towards the car park. Kofi fell in line with us. I was shocked by the amount of big black SUVs there were in the car park.

"Yeah we travel in groups of two to four, it's easier for us to go over the scripts and such," Kofi said as he showed me a handful of paperwork he was carrying. It was the first time that I had ever seen the scripts, they didn't have them last, or at least they did I didn't see them.

We walked over to one of the SUVs and got in. It was huge. I didn't expect the inside to look as it did, four seats, leather and huge. It was like a living room right there in the back of this car. It was pretty mind blowing. We all climbed in and got comfortable. The driver started the car up and as we slowly drove away I turned around to see that Sarah was travelling with Eve and Barbara. The poor girl. The last person I saw before we left the hotel was Cody pacing outside the hotel. I sighed, although I didn't mean to.

"Hey don't worry about him, Barbara has pretty much made her way through the roster, Cody was only a notch on the bedpost, trust me it meant nothing" Matt said as he set up his iPod.

"Yeah I know about Barbara, everyone does right? And besides what makes you think I was sighing over Cody?" I tried to cover things.

"No one I'm just saying..." Matt chuckled. I hadn't fooled him. I got my notebook out and my iPod and set in for the long journey to the next place. I would talk to Matt later about his plan, for now there was nothing wrong with making use of the most comfortable car I had ever been in.

I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew Matt was gently shaking my shoulder and trying to wake me up.

"Lunch time girl," Matt said. I put my stuff away and we all piled out of the car. I was surprised to see a couple of the SUVs in the car park, maybe it would be Sarah and we could catch up. We reached the doors and I realised I had forgotten my wallet.

"Give me a minute I forgot my wallet, I'll be right back," I said as I dashed off to the car. When I returned to the roadside café we had pulled up at Kofi and Matt had gone inside and I was suddenly very nervous. This was all still new to me and without the support of Sarah and Neil I felt very daunted walking into the café.

"It's not going to bite," I heard someone laugh behind me. I turned around and was met by the smiling face of Paul.

"No but you might" I giggled, he was after all known as the werewolf.

"Only if you ask nicely!" He chuckled back. "So your Matt's mentor?"

"How did you know?"

"You're the only person travelling with him that I don't know. The company has all been made aware that someone was being brought in to help Matt, he deserves it and I'm glad that you are here to give him a chance."

"Thanks, I hope he can get through this too. I know he can have a bright future with the company if only…" I started but was interrupted by Matt opening the door.

"Oh I see you've met Paul then? Come on, get something to eat!" Matt said as he held the door open for me.

"I'll see you later Paul?" I said as I walked in and went to check out what food was available.

I could hear Matt and Paul muttering to each other but I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I was suddenly aware of how tight my jeans were around my backside. I loved the clothes I was now able to wear. Small and medium were my sizes now instead of the double extra-large or extra-large. I had worked hard to get my body into this shape and hey I wasn't one to admit how I looked great now.

I selected a sandwich, drink and a brownie and went to sit with Kofi. Matt soon joined us; Paul had headed off to sit with Heath. I watched as he walked off, his jeans gave him the most perfect tight backside. I quickly took a swig from my drink. I didn't want to be seen as drooling over another guy!

"So what's the plan for the rest of today?" I asked, I wasn't sure if there was a show tonight and if there wasn't what protocol was.

"Well tonight is a free night, basically we are able to do whatever we want. We have something planned and trust me you won't be disappointed." Kofi laughed.

"What's that mean?" the nerves making a comeback.

"It means that although crew will most likely set up the show for tomorrow night we are all meeting up later and there is something special planned," Matt smiled.

"So I don't get to know what this something special is?"

"Nope, not until we are there!" Matt laughed, I was officially nervous now. But hey if I was with my friends there wasn't anything I wouldn't be able to get through or enjoy.

We finished lunch and got back into our car, Paul gave us a wave as we drove off and towards our next town.

"Have you ever seen the Hollywood sign?" Kofi asked, I shook my head, no. I had been to America before but never to LA.

"You will tonight!" Matt said beaming his smile at me. That was the one thing about Matt that gave me goosebumps, his smile. Back home everyone knew I loved his smile; it was just distracting when I had to work with him.

"So we're heading to LA then? Nice!" I looked out of the window at the scenery and knew that within a few hundred miles it would look completely different. "Matt can we take a look at your wellness plan?" I said pulling out my notebook. Kofi put his earphones in and before long was completely out of it.

"Where do we start?" Evan sighed.

"Well I always put your first suspension down to the neck injury…"

"Yeah I was advised to take something to help with the pain so I could carry on. The day I was helped out of the arena by the medical staff was the day that I knew the pain was too much. You know what's stupid?" He paused. "There was a drug test four days after that night, I knew about it and I also knew that the stuff takes up to a week to get out of your system. It was my own fault!"

"Matt I can't condone what you did. Maybe in hindsight it would have been better to just listen to the doctors; surely they said if you continued things could get worse for you?"

"Yeah but the adrenaline of being out there! Kate it's like the best feeling in the world and I didn't want to lose that. It's like the hole inside of me for those moments is gone…"

"Matt is there something else you wish to tell me? Something else that made this hole you said?"

"Yes…" Matt opened up about everything then. The bullying he faced when he was growing up, the reason he got into wrestling, the ex who had completely broken him and his health conditions. Much of which I didn't know about, although much of it I could relate to. For the second time in forty-eight hours I watched as the grown man who I respected so much burst. I just wanted to reach out and hold him, tell him it was going to be ok. I was his mentor, but on that car journey I became so much more. I became his councillor, his mentor and I hoped one of his closest friends.

After what felt like minutes but was more like hours since Matt and I had started to talk we drove into LA. The Hollywood sign was shining brightly and I was completely captivated by the lights of a place I had always wanted to visit.

"Are we here?" Kofi said finally surfacing from his deep sleep and rubbing his eyes.

"I think so; Kate's been staring out the window the past ten minutes getting absorbed by this place!" Matt giggled.

"I can hear you Matt," I laughed. "Just look at it though, it's beautiful." I saw a few hotels fly by the window but the driver drove us from the downtown area up into a residential area. The houses were massive. I didn't know they actually made them this big. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"We have been invited to stay at Casa Mizanin" Kofi chuckled.

"Were staying with The Miz? Really?" I was shocked.

"Yep, well for tonight anyway we're going to move to the hotel by the arena tomorrow for Monday night's live broadcast." Matt said.

"Has he even got room? Is it just us staying there?"

"Has he got room, umm, you really haven't seen his place have you. And no there is a group of us that will be staying there." Kofi informed me

"Like?"

"Well your pall Sarah as Eve always stays here when she's in LA…"

"Mike and Eve?" I was puzzled.

"No, he's still with Maryse, although you totally wouldn't know it," Matt laughed. After the way he was with me last night, no it wouldn't be obvious, although I did know about their relationship.

As we rounded a corner, obviously leading to Mike's house, I saw a police car, lights flashing pulled up outside an absolutely enormous house.

"What the hell…" Kofi said as we all looked out towards the house. Suddenly something was thrown from the balcony. Then we heard screaming coming from a female.

"Another girl to tell me about… I gave you everything Mike but it was never enough… And now you say there is a new girl" The female was screaming, it was obviously Maryse.

"I just said there were two other girls working for the company now, jeez is it so wrong to make a comment?" Mike screamed back.

"Matt maybe we shouldn't go up there? I mean if they are fighting because Sarah and I are new then hell I don't want to be meeting an angry Maryse thank you very much!"

"We'll stay here Kofi you go, see if it's ok for us to go up." Matt said pulling me back against him as Kofi climbed over us. We watched as Kofi walked up, the policeman spoke to him before letting him through. Something else was thrown over the balcony. Maryse went about picking up the items and stuffing them into her oversized bag, maybe it was her clothes? We watched as Maryse gathered everything and headed towards her car.

"It's over Mike, don't bother contacting me" She shouted as she got into her car, slammed the door and drove off at a rate of knots, maybe not the best thing to do in front of a cop.

Mike came out and spoke to the policeman who drove off and away. With a signal from Mike to drive onto his driveway we had finally arrived. Mike didn't stay to welcome us but went back into the house.

"Give him some space for a while, he'll be ok!" Kofi said as he opened the door to allow Matt and I to climb out. "Come on we can go and wait in his lounge while he calms down."

"That sounds good, besides I'm desperate for the toilet." I said as I climbed out.

"First hallway, third door on the right" Kofi called as I headed towards the house. After going to the toilet, I headed back to the lounge. I passed a room, the door was slightly open and I could hear the gentle sobs that were trying to be masked by being so quiet. I didn't like to see anyone upset so I gently knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute just trying to sort something out here," Mike called.

"Mike it's me Kate, you met me last night?" I called back from outside of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I wanna see if you are ok" I paused and muttered under my breath "stupid thing to say, he's obviously not ok!"

I heard him chuckle slightly so I pushed the door and saw Mike sat on a massive black sofa, a pool table to the side of him and a huge TV in the corner.

"Wow!" It was very impressive.

"Thanks, decked out mainly by MTV" he sniffed. I went over to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time. He turned then to look at me. I could have melted right there on the spot. His hard exterior "Miz" attitude was gone. He was now a normal human being who was hurting.

"Can I?" I said as I rested on the arm of the sofa and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged me back and I felt as he slid me from the arm onto his lap.

"Sorry about my attitude last night, but you know I am expected to act in a certain way." He said gently in my ear.

"Hey it's ok; I was preoccupied anyway with work."

"Work or drooling?" He asked with a slight lift in his voice.

"Work. I have boundaries with Matt I won't cross." I said. After a while we released our hug and I sat next to him. "I'm sorry about you and Maryse" I said as I pulled a tissue out of my jacket and handed it to him.

"You know I couldn't even mention a woman without her losing the plot. I'd never cheat, I'm not that guy. But she never trusted me. Maybe it's for the best" He said dabbing his eyes. "Thanks for this,"

"For what? I'm glad I could be there for you, and make you smile?" I said hopefully. He looked at me and smiled. Damnit Mike was now officially the third guy aside from Matt that I was mentally drooling over. I needed to pull myself together.

"Kate? You ok?" I heard Matt calling down the hall. I hurriedly stood up and for some reason smoothed out my top.

"Yo Mike, come on dude you have more guests!" Kofi called out.

"I'll catch you later," I said as I hurried out of the room, not giving Mike time to say anything. "Hey Matt yeah am ok!" I said as I saw him.

"Thanks for letting me know Kofi" Mike said as he stepped out of the room minutes after me. I saw the look Matt gave me, an accusatory look, but we all walked down the corridor to the lounge.

"What are you doing? You just split from Maryse!" I heard Kofi say, he was trying to be quiet but I still heard. Part of me wanted to know what Mike said but I saw Sarah and Neil chatting together.

"SARAH, NEIL" I shouted before I raced over and threw myself on them. We spent ages hugging. It had only really been a matter of hours but so much had happened in that time.

"You guys staying here?" I asked.

"I can't being crew we work impossible hours but I have got a few hours off to come to the party tonight." Neil said. I was glad he was here even if it was only for a few hours.

"Ok as host of this party I would first like to start by welcoming the new additions to the WWE family. Get over here you three!" Mike said, he was smiling now and it was great to see him like this after him being so upset. "Guys so you may not know our additions but it is my pleasure to introduce Neil," Neil nodded, "Sarah," Sarah smiled and raised her hand a little, "And Kate" I looked around at so many faces that I recognised and were now part of my family. "So the cars should be here in a while, get yourselves comfortable those that are staying and the rest of you get out of my house!" Everyone laughed. Mike got down from the table he was stood on and headed upstairs, I noticed him looking back at me before he went and he smiled at me, I smiled back.

"So how's things with Matt?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah they seem to be ok; he has a long way to go though." I replied, tonight would be a night off but it would be easy for Matt to relapse.

"Yeah but you can do it, I know you can." Neil said giving me a one armed hug.

We chatted for a while and were joined by Matt and Kofi. Eve also came over and spoke with us for a while. It was nice to get to know her, she actually surprised me by being very grounded and she was lovely. I also got to meet a few of the others that I hadn't met the night before. Cody was here but he wasn't in the flirtatious mood again, thank god. It was much easier with him now.

After a little bit the cars had all pulled up out the front of Mike's place and we were allocated half the group to one and the other half to the other. I was with Sarah, Neil, Matt, Kofi, Eve and Mike. Cody joined Ted, Paul, Randy, Brie, Nikki and another girl who I didn't know Emma. I was a little downhearted that Phil wasn't there but he was with Beth probably at the hotel.

"I chose one of my favourite clubs to go to. You like rock music don't you?" Mike asked us all. We all did, Neil had been in a band before we had left the UK. Sarah was more into dance and R'n'B but would cope as long as Randy was there. I was a massive rock, punk and metal fan. It was how I had really gotten to know Neil through our love of music amongst other things.

We pulled up outside Molly Malone's and piled out of the car. I was pleased that Matt suggested we changed at the last stop we had made on the journey. I didn't feel out of place with the outfit I had chosen, tight black jeans, black sequined strapless top and my high heeled boots. I could easily pass for one of the Diva's Matt had said when I got into the car. He wouldn't have said that a year ago.

The place was buzzing, the music so loud I didn't hear Matt say he would check my jacket. I didn't bring anything else as Matt said tonight was on him for coming over to help him. Hell I wasn't complaining. Sarah, Neil and I just stood there staring in awe at the place.

"Is this heaven?" Neil said, we all laughed.

"Feels like it doesn't it," I said.

"Let's dance!" Sarah called out and we all headed to the dance floor. The others joined us after a while and I found myself dancing against Matt after a while. He felt like one of my boys now, like Neil, I knew Matt and I would be great friends. Kofi showed us a few of his moves with Paul, after a while we needed to sit down and take a drink before we all died of exhaustion.

"Friends, for fuck sake Maryse, Friends! But you wouldn't know what that meant would you!" I heard Mike shout. We all turned around and saw Mike and Maryse stood by the bar having another full blown argument.

"What's that all about?" Sarah asked.

"Long story, I'll go get him," I said and got up to go over.

"Not a good idea, I'll go get him!" Paul said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, I knew he was right but I couldn't help but want to be there for Mike. I hated that they were arguing over Sarah and myself, I wasn't about to tell Sarah that the argument was over us though.

Paul came back with Mike who was absolutely fuming. "She's so full of it. She accused me of cheating but then she turns up with those two fuckers! She knows I don't like them; they were always all over her! Some…"

"You ok Mike?" I asked, I stood up to let him sit down.

"I'll be ok; just some people can't be trusted!" He said sliding into the booth. Sarah had followed me in standing up so I was able to slide in next to him.

"Not all women are bad ya know!" I said, was I flirting? Dear god I was.

"Hey who wants to come and dance?" Paul said hoping to clear some air. Everyone except Mike and myself got up and went back to the dance floor.

"You gonna be ok?" Matt asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah I'll be ok; someone should stay with Mike till he's calmed down." I said my mentoring brain snapping back on and wanting to look after someone else.

I watched as our group began to kick up a storm on the dance floor. Matt was having fun and I know Kofi was watching him. That was the beauty of the WWE family we all looked out for our own, it seemed.

"You can go and join them, I'll be ok!" Mike said as he rested back in the booth leaning his arm over the back of the seats.

"I'm ok Mike honestly," I said. I could feel the vibration coming from Mike's leg as he began to tap along with the music.

"So you had a crazy time since you've been here, huh!" Mike said. "Your first time at the arenas, then the incident with Matt backstage, being leached on by Cody and Paul and then the drama with me and Maryse."

"Yeah it's been a tad crazy but this is my dream." I said.

"What having all this drama?"

"No, being here with you…" I paused, "I mean being here with everyone. I grew up on WWE and now I'm part of it. It's like a dream come true."

"I like being here with you too…" I heard Mike whisper. I felt him shit a little bit then felt his fingers gently tracing up and down my back. I swear my eyes could have popped right out of their sockets. Make that being leached on by Cody, Paul and Mike! However his touch put me right at ease and I started to move my back with his touch. Our moment was interrupted though as the others came back over.

"I have to get going. I need to be at the arena for late night last minutes checks. I'm really sorry." Neil said as he picked up his jacket. I stood up to hug him and walked him to the front of the club. "Do you know what you're doing?" Neil asked as I waited with him while he waited for one of the crew to come and get him. He had forgotten his wallet so the crew were looking after him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if anyone else saw but I could tell Mike was feeling you up in there!"

"What! Oh my god Neil he so wasn't."

"Well you looked into each other from what I saw."

"You know I like Phil though."

"Yeah I do, but Phil's with Beth and I know you don't split up couples. Mike's single, go for it but just be careful." Neil said. He pulled me into a tight hug as the crew car pulled up. "Text me!" He called before he climbed in.

I headed back into the club and over to the table where everyone was sitting having another drink. Matt handed me my jacket and pushed a drink my way.

"We are gonna head back to the hotel," Cody said. His group that had been in his car got ready to go and hugged us all goodbye. As I was giving Cody a hug I noticed Randy and Sarah sharing a secret moment in the shadows. It was sweet to see. At least one of us had gotten our man.

Sarah came back over to us as Randy headed off with the other group.

"You not going with them?" I asked.

"No, it was only a kiss," Sarah sighed.

"Yeah and I'm only a mentor!" I laughed it was so much more and Sarah knew that.

"Come on then let's go back to the house. We have a show tomorrow and you know if Vince finds us out any later we'll be in the shit," Mike laughed. We all finished our drinks and pulled on our jackets. Eve led the way out of the club followed by Kofi and Matt who were still dancing along to the music. I followed behind with Mike.

"Kate…" Mike started.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing…" He finished. The car was waiting and we climbed in and the car made the journey back to Mike's. I looked out of the window at the Hollywood sign, it really was beautiful.

"You know what they say about wishes and the sign don't you?" Mike said quietly. I shook my head. "They say if you make a wish on the sign at night then that wish will come true. I'll make one if you do!" He smiled. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

Once the car had pulled up and we went inside, I headed for the room I was sharing with Sarah and Eve. I changed into my shorts and baseball jersey that I wore in bed. I couldn't stop thinking of Mike even though I tried to take part in the conversations.

"I'm going to go and sit on the balcony and enjoy the view." I said and headed out to the balcony where earlier today I had watched the fight. I sat on one of the loungers that Mike had there and tried to clear my head.

"Penny for them?" I heard Sarah say as she came out. She must have followed me.

"Oh it's nothing Hun, promise. I'm good!" I said trying to brush of the feeling I had felt with Mike in the club.

"Ok so you're not going to tell me anything, fine, I can take a hint!" She said as she turned to go back in.

"It's Mike," I blurted out.

"You like him?" She knew me too well.

"Yeah but he split up with Maryse only today and I'm into Phil aren't I?" I sighed.

"Ok right let's look at this logically. One yes they split today – umm hello open door! Two you can't have Phil. Regardless of how much you like him, he's with Beth and you don't split couples up!" That was the second time I had heard that today, I sighed.

"I guess, gosh when he was touching my back in the club and earlier when we were hugging. I got the thought he was going to kiss me but he didn't."

"I couldn't…" Mike said. I spun around and looked at him stepping out on the balcony in his tee-shirt and shorts. He was so adorable it was hard not to smile at him.

"I'll catch you when you get back to the room," Sarah said and hurried off. "Night Mike thanks for letting me stay here." She said and was gone. Mike came over and sat on the end of the lounger I was on.

"How much did you hear?" I said, suddenly bashful and looking away.

"Enough," he said as he inched towards me. "Yeah ok so I split from Maryse today, it's been rough for a while. Today was the official end but I think it's been over for a while. And you like Phil. But for now were both single, were young, were going to make mistakes." He inched closer.

"I don't want to be some random rebound girl, plus I've only been in the country just under three days!" I said, Mike inched closer. There was a tiny gap and I made an escape through it, leaning on the wall. I could feel him approach behind me.

We watched as his neighbours lights came on their balcony. Music started, Leanne Rimes 'How do I live' and we watched as the couple danced. I laughed the song was pretty appropriate. Mike slid his arms around my waist and pulled me back against him. He began to whisper along to the words.

"Want to know what my wish was?" He purred. I nodded. He spun me around pulling me against him, I looked into his eyes, they were sparkling from his neighbour's lights but when I looked up I knew I wanted him. His lips graced mine gently and quickly. "That," He said before our lips crashed against each others again, not pausing for breath. We swayed along to the music as I ran my fingers around his neck and into his hair pulling him into the kiss.

As we pulled apart my body felt lonely without him against me. He dashed and grabbed cushions and blankets and set up the lounger properly. He sat down and parted his legs for me to get comfortable between them before draping the blanket over us. He wrapped his arms around me and I twisted a little so we could continue kissing. We stayed there for hours staring at the stars, he ran his fingers over my tummy and the kisses, the sweet sweet kisses continued until we fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
